


Real Ties1

by JJJJJIBO



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJJIBO/pseuds/JJJJJIBO
Summary: 可能ooc ABO含私设焉栩嘉x姚琛
Kudos: 5





	Real Ties1

姚琛坐上车的时候把身上的包都摸了个遍，才后知后觉地发现应该是把手机落在后台了。

他便解开刚刚系好的安全带准备下车，却被抓住了手腕，回头瞧见张颜齐勉强睁开满是困意的下垂眼黏糊糊地问他去哪里。

姚琛的发情期才过没几天，因为张颜齐长期以来的临时标记，发情期前后交缠在一起的信息素味道总让两人对彼此的一举一动有种磁场般的敏感。

姚琛摇了摇头，扒下张颜齐扣在自己手腕上的手指，虽然他有些抗拒不了对张颜齐还未消散的依赖感，看着张颜齐强撑着困意打哈欠的样子，他还是拒绝了张颜齐要陪他去后台找手机的好意。

姚琛下了车便沿着来时的方向原路返回，进了后台礼貌地问了几位还在收拾场馆的工作人员手机的下落，得知刚刚换衣服的休息室还没整理，他便急匆匆地往休息室走去。

后台还没来得及关中央空调开的很高，因为走得有些急，姚琛身上开始阵阵发热，没来得及顾及越来越浓烈得有些异常的酒精气息，便在休息室门口把张颜齐给他的外套脱了下来挂在手臂上，试探着按了下门把手，轻松地打开了门。

休息室里一片漆黑，姚琛摸索着走进了两步，还是没找到灯的开关，吸了吸鼻子，烈酒味道让他有些不适，他本以为是张颜齐在自己身上临时标记后残留的杜松子酒信息素，现在闻起来倒像是谁在休息室里打翻了另一瓶烈酒。

姚琛没太在意，只是凭着记忆继续在休息室的桌子上胡乱翻找着手机的踪影。

“咔嗒。”  
关门落锁的声音在空荡又寂静的休息室里突兀地响起。

姚琛差点惊呼出声的时候，突然从后面被搂进了一个滚烫的怀抱，手里的外套也被吓得松了手掉在地上。

“哥…帮帮我…我好热…”  
焉栩嘉低沉的嗓音毫无预料地贴在耳边响起，和怀抱一样滚烫的呼吸打在姚琛后颈上，温度高到快要把姚琛烫伤。

还烙印着张颜齐标记的腺体开始酥痒地隐隐作痛，姚琛被焉栩嘉又紧又热的拥抱弄得呼吸紧促，想要说点什么，却又被扣着腰贴得更紧了一点。

姚琛试图扳开焉栩嘉牢牢扣在自己腰间的手指，却被更大的力道禁锢在怀抱里动弹不得。

“你…发情了…别这样…”  
姚琛得后颈传来密密麻麻的湿润触感，炙热的温度在腺体周围游走，刺激得他不住地颤抖着，朗姆酒的香气在颈间炸开，他仿佛像是喝醉了般变得意识稀薄，想要回避焉栩嘉落在他耳后的亲吻却又无处可避。

“我不知道…哥…你帮帮我…”  
焉栩嘉呼吸混乱又灼热，扣在姚琛腰间的双手也开始不住地游走，将他身上的黑色卫衣和里面的打底衫高高撩起，将整个手掌都覆在姚琛光裸的胸膛上，企图在姚琛微凉的肌肤上大肆抚摸来释放自己持久不减的高温。

姚琛想要去抓焉栩嘉的手腕，焉栩嘉的抚摸急切又毫无章法，姚琛努力地保持自己意识清醒，胸前敏感的两点却早已挺立了起来，在焉栩嘉覆上手掌去揉捏那两点的时候，姚琛就软得站不住腿了。

“嘉嘉…你什么时候分化的…”  
感受到焉栩嘉用舌尖危险地舔舐着自己后颈的腺体，浓烈的朗姆酒快要将自己淹没，姚琛将手向后撑在焉栩嘉扣在自己腰间的结实手臂上，才让自己勉强站住脚。

“你去韩国的那几天…”  
焉栩嘉将怀里重心逐渐下移的姚琛搂着翻了个身，趁姚琛还晕乎乎地没反应过来，又顺势把姚琛压在休息室里的长沙发上，整个身体都覆了上去，继续埋在姚琛颈间去舔咬他愈发红肿的腺体。

“你是alpha…为什么不跟我说…”  
姚琛的理智告诉他应该推开现在身上这个发情的alpha，但刚成年的alpha不知收敛的信息素刺激得他浑身发软，快要将他淹没的朗姆酒香气逐渐染上一丝香橙花的甜味，姚琛发情期结束后还未完全的热潮似乎又要控制不住地涌上来。

焉栩嘉没说话，虽然休息室里漆黑一片，但透过肌肤之间热量完全贴合的传递，姚琛能感觉到焉栩嘉全身都滚烫得发红，姚琛也热得喘不过气，他张嘴还想再说点什么，想阻止接下来可能发生的一切，他还没说出口，就被焉栩嘉滚烫的吻尽数堵在了唇齿之间。

焉栩嘉像只刚成年的幼狼在他唇上胡乱地又啃又咬，含着他的舌尖吮得姚琛又晕又爽，呜呜咽咽地合不拢嘴，扯出连绵不断的银丝落在光滑的脖颈上，浸湿了卫衣里面的白色打底衫。

姚琛看着焉栩嘉好不容易放过自己被蹂躏的嘴唇，又开始舔弄自己的喉结，酥酥痒痒的感觉让姚琛有些神智不清，他努力保持清醒，想要推开死死压在自己身上的焉栩嘉。

“嘉嘉…不要这样…”  
姚琛用了很大的劲，把焉栩嘉推得有些踉跄，一不小心跌坐在休息室柔软的地毯上，他看着焉栩嘉有些吃痛的皱了皱眉，又担心地去抓他的手腕，却被焉栩嘉一把抓过手臂，力道大得让姚琛从沙发上跌落到焉栩嘉怀里，来不及找支撑点，他慌不择路地跨坐在焉栩嘉腰间。

姚琛尝试着挣扎了几下，想要摆脱这个危险的姿势，却被焉栩嘉抓得更痛了，他无助地望向焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉却只是直勾勾地看着他，姚琛看不懂焉栩嘉眼底的深意，让他禁不住有些害怕起来。

“你别这样…嘉嘉…我去找人给你拿抑制剂好不好…？我是omega…不能和你在一起待太久…这样不好…”  
姚琛轻轻抚摸着焉栩嘉抓着自己的那只手，企图暂时安抚这个发情的alpha，示意他松开对自己的禁锢。

焉栩嘉不但没有松开手，又将另一只手扣住姚琛纤细的腰肢，让姚琛紧实的小腹牢牢地贴向自己，柔软又饱满的臀瓣隔着棉质的运动裤压在自己最滚烫的部位。

贴得太近了，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，姚琛不得不垂下眼，不去直视焉栩嘉灼热的目光，但却没逃过alpha滚烫的呼吸，悉数打在自己的鼻腔里，姚琛抿着嘴，浓度超标的朗姆酒味道只让他感觉快要窒息。

“我不告诉你我是alpha…就是因为我不想你因为这个躲着我…哥…你不要躲我…”  
焉栩嘉一边说着一边去够姚琛已经有些红肿的嘴唇。

“不行…我们不能这样…”  
姚琛偏过头躲掉了alpha温柔的试探，却在下一秒就被年轻的alpha捏着下巴覆上了一个强烈又不容拒绝的吻，朗姆酒的味道再次炸开，鼻腔和口腔都充斥着烈酒的气息，姚琛觉得自己仿佛要被溺死在装满朗姆酒的泳池里。

从焉栩嘉灼热又猛烈的亲吻中好不容易喘过气来，在焉栩嘉将他的齿尖刺进自己后颈脆弱的腺体时，姚琛还是禁不住狠狠地打了个抖。

“不要…求你了…”  
姚琛还没说完的请求被腺体完全刺破的疼痛所截断，和血腥味一起迸发出来的除了香甜的橙花气息，还有来自另外一个alpha的杜松子酒味信息素，那是张颜齐的信息素，突如其来的强烈排斥感让焉栩嘉呛得有些发懵。

“为什么…我不行…张颜齐就可以？”  
焉栩嘉很快回了神，发狠似的扒掉了姚琛身上的所有衣物，揉捏着姚琛紧致的臀肉，又覆上姚琛的脖颈再次狠狠刺进omega脆弱的腺体，缓缓注入的朗姆酒和杜松子酒的味道在姚琛体内强行碰撞起来。

姚琛只觉得腺体又疼又烫，两种alpha的信息素在空气中刺激得他全身都滚烫了起来，让他来不及顾及被刚成年的弟弟扒光衣服的羞耻感，可惜很快残留不多的杜松子酒就缓缓消散去，愈发浓烈的朗姆酒流淌在空气中让他逐渐迷醉。

姚琛体内被强行注入的朗姆酒信息素让他被迫诱导了热潮，他的理智越来越不清晰，他渴望被这个信息素主人标记的本能逐渐占了上风。

焉栩嘉一边急不可耐地解着自己的纽扣和皮带，一边从姚琛的下颚舔弄吮吸到胸前的两点，一路留下斑斑驳驳的红痕，他感受到姚琛越来越无法抗拒的热烈，不由得兴奋起来。

omega的身体实在是太敏感了，焉栩嘉还来不及试探姚琛的穴口是否准备好容纳alpha可怕性器，未及时脱下的牛仔裤已经被姚琛臀瓣间的沟壑浸湿了一大片，不断淌水的穴口像是早就准备好容纳alpha似的发出了邀请。

焉栩嘉搂着姚琛让他趴在身侧的沙发上，omega自觉塌下去的腰和撅起来的屁股让臀间泥泞的穴口毫无遮掩地展露在alpha面前，omega难耐的哼咛让焉栩嘉早就燥热得发硬的性器迫不及待地插进了姚琛淌着淫水的小穴，姚琛被突如其来的插入刺激得发颤，他嘴里发出呜呜咽咽不适的声音，omega身下的穴口却像发出邀请般牢牢吸住了焉栩嘉滚烫的性器。

焉栩嘉扣着姚琛的腰，一下插到了更深处，omega变调的呻吟勾的焉栩嘉又硬了几分，他控制不住自己发狠地在omega体内又狠狠地冲撞好几下，尽管omega的声音早已支离破碎，他只知道来自自己alpha本能的占有欲和控制欲彻底彻底占了上风。

姚琛觉得这样太奇怪了，被刚成年的弟弟按在后台的休息室里操弄的感觉让他羞耻得快要哭出来，但他又被爽得头皮发麻，焉栩嘉毫不留情地碾过他的敏感点，每一下都让他爽得叫出声来，他快要不认识自己，他想要捂住自己浪叫的嘴，却连抬起手臂的力气都使不上，一想到他被同队的弟弟操得浑身发软的自己，姚琛更加难受了，却又被一次又一次深入舒服到说不出话来。

他从来没有过这样的感觉，之前自己发情的时候，他和张颜齐都只是通过腺体的临时标记来解决热潮，而张颜齐的作为alpha发情期本来就不频繁，张颜齐的发情期很多时候只需要一个拥抱或者抚摸几下就能度过。

这样激烈的性事，是姚琛从分化以来的第一次经历。

他omega的本能越来越渴望这个深入自己的alpha可以更加猛烈地蹂躏自己，被欲望支配的姚琛根本忘记了哥哥弟弟和队友的身份，每一次抽插穴口都更紧地吸合着挽留alpha滚烫的性器，焉栩嘉也被他勾得发了狠，一下比一下深入的顶弄，撞的姚琛快要扶不住沙发，柔软的地毯更让他跪不稳，却又被焉栩嘉扣着腰狠狠的操弄着让他无法逃脱这个欲望的漩涡。

趴在沙发上，大开着腿撅起屁股任人抽插的姿势让姚琛又羞又爽，焉栩嘉再次狠狠碾过敏感点的快感与之前被大开大合的快意叠加，让他忍不住呜咽着高潮，他失神地软了腰，虽然被omega持续高潮的内壁吸得爽过了头，焉栩嘉还是赶紧搂住了姚琛的腰，才让他没有跌坐在地上。

姚琛被焉栩嘉轻柔地放倒在地毯上，残留不多的理智为了不让姚琛受伤，他随手抓过姚琛掉在地上的外套想垫在姚琛被迫受力的后腰下面。

“…不要…”  
姚琛刚要开口说些什么，就被alpha来势汹汹的吻堵了回去，他本能地去回应这个朗姆酒的吻，理智却抓着他不放，舌尖被吸得发麻，他还是惦记着身下那件外套是张颜齐的衣服，提醒着他此刻正在进行的性事是多么的荒诞。

焉栩嘉一边亲吻着姚琛柔软又香甜的嘴唇，用朗姆酒交换着嘴香甜的橙花，一边将姚琛的双腿抬举到肩上，双腿开合到更方便深入的角度，便狠狠地再次插了进去，冲撞到了更深的位置。

“不要弄脏了…外套是张颜齐…的…”  
姚琛感觉越来越深入的抽插似乎快要顶弄到了他最脆弱的腔口，他被一波又一波的冲撞弄得说不出一句完整的话，疼痛和快感一起袭来，眼泪也跟着往下掉。

“姚琛…你看清楚，现在在操你的人是我。”  
焉栩嘉听见另外一个alpha的名字，被本能操纵的占有欲和控制欲使得年轻alpha更加凶狠起来，他掐着姚琛的大腿肉再一次发狠地插了进去。

姚琛被这次的插入撞的尖叫了出来，他感觉到自己的生殖器已经被撞出了开口，已经分不清疼痛和快感，他只能捂着嘴一直掉眼泪。

一直掉眼泪的姚琛眼眶红了一圈，焉栩嘉却被姚琛这幅模样刺激得更灼热了一些，当他再次插入进去的时候他惊奇地发现自己凿到了一块细小的裂缝，这块柔软的缝隙在他的多次猛烈的冲撞下已经有了细微的松动。

“不要了…嘉嘉…不要…”  
姚琛被顶弄得凑不出一句完整的话，自己快要被弟弟完全标记的恐惧让他无意识的求饶。

焉栩嘉却愈加兴奋，他一想到姚琛就快要完全成为自己得了，他就失去理智般的一边亲吻着姚琛，一边撞击着姚琛越来越松动的生殖腔。

他托着姚琛的大腿几乎快要将他撞得从地面支离，姚琛的呜咽声突然变了调，被撞开的生殖腔像是准备好一样的完全容纳了alpha的性器，逐渐嵌合在一起成了结，姚琛失神的一瞬间，焉栩嘉也爽得倒吸了一口气。

焉栩嘉将昏过去的姚琛紧紧搂在怀里，又温柔地亲了亲姚琛眼角的泪痣。

姚琛，你终于完全属于我了。

END.


End file.
